Home Is Where The Heart Is
by smileesunshine
Summary: Jude is in London and getting married...Sadie has a secret and Tommy is well...Tommy... READ PLEASE! better than the summary
1. Old Friends

**My first fanfic also on DLS...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Eric and Amanda!**

_My life lately has been crazy. I moved to London, leaving Tommy behind. But why do I feel so good about my decision? One word…Eric._

**Jude's legs were lying across Eric's lap while they wrote a song. "Babe, I can't think of anything. I need a break," Jude whined. "Marley has been after me about this song. We have to get it finished." Jude sighed heavily and stood up. Eric looked confused, "Where are you going?" "I already told you, I need a break!" Jude was annoyed now. Eric quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around, "What is wrong with you Jude?" You could hear the anger in Eric's voice, something Jude isn't too fond of. "Look, I just want a break. It will only be for ten minutes, I have to call Sadie and talk to her about the wedding." Eric's expression softened, "Okay, but only for ten minutes." With that Jude made her way out of Bermanzi Records. Jude quickly dialed Sadie's number and it rang two times before someone answered. "Hello?" The voice was one Jude hadn't heard in eight months. Jude stood shocked for a moment before the voice spoke again, "Hello?" "Um…Tommy, is Sadie there?" Jude asked nervously. Jude heard some shuffling through the phone in the background. "Um…yeah, hold on a sec," Tommy answered nervously. "Jude!" Sadie said excitingly. "Hey! I called to talk about the wedding, but when Tommy answered the phone, it seems to not really be important anymore." Jude could hear Sadie sigh. "Jude…how can I say this?" "I don't really know, maybe you should just say it," Jude said slightly annoyed and bracing herself for the worst. "Jude, Tommy and I are… well we are planning his wedding." Sadie afraid of what Jude was going to say, waited. "Um…well that's a surprise…who is he marrying?" Jude wasn't sure she wanted to know, somehow she knew the lucky girl was more beautiful than she and most likely a model. "Her name is…Amanda…Amanda Berk." "Oh. Well I was just calling to ask if you could come a little early for the wedding. I need some help getting the finishing touches." Jude let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. "Of course Jude. Spied told me to tell you that he said and I quote, "Karma and I will be at the wedding." "Thanks for delivering the message. Actually I only have a ten minute break and then I have to go back recording, so I better go." Jude was rushing to get off the phone, she wasn't sure how long it was until she let her tears fall. "Okay, Jude, I can't wait for the wedding." Jude quickly hung up the phone and made her way towards the bathroom.**

"**Why did you tell Jude that I was getting married?" Tommy questioned Sadie as soon as she hung up the phone. "What was I supposed to tell her?" Sadie asked. Tommy quickly grabbed his leather jacket and stomped toward the door. He slammed the door closed behind him and stomped towards the viper. Tommy sat there a moment taking in what was just said. 'Jude would want me to take care of the baby.' **

**Jude quietly tiptoed into the studio and stood behind Eric. She carefully bent down towards his back and placed small kisses on his neck. Eric spun around in his chair and grabbed Jude's waist. Jude slid onto his lap and straddled him. Eric let out a soft moan as Jude's lips traveled down his chest. Jude ripped off his button down shirt and threw it across the room. "Um…I'm sorry," somebody walked into the room unnoticed at first. Jude quickly stood up and looked towards the guy, "Jamie!" Jude screamed. Eric cleared his throat and Jude broke away from Jamie's embrace and stood beside Eric, "Jamie, I want you to meet my fiancé Eric, Eric meet my best friend, Jamie." Eric and Jamie shook hands, "Jude has told me so much about you," Eric told Jamie. Jamie smiled but had a bad feeling about this whole marriage thing. "Eric, Jamie and I need to catch up. We are going to go for lunch." Jude told Eric firmly, he knowing it was not open for discussion. **

**Jude grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him out of the building and toward her car. "Jamie, I am so happy you are here. We have so much to catch up on." Jamie smiled, "Jude I missed you and so did everyone else. Darius has been asking about you and he said that he will be here for the wedding." Jude smiled, "We are going to eat at this great diner, and it's my favorite." Jude pulled in front of the diner and got out. Patiently she waited for Jamie to get out of the car and then they walked into the restaurant. "What do you think of Eric?" Jude asked expectantly. Jamie cleared his throat, "Well, um…he seems nice." "That's it?" Jude asked confused. "Well I don't really know him yet, that's all." Jamie said trying to convince Jude that nothing was wrong. Jude smiled. **

**Tommy sat in his G Major office and listened to the radio. He listened carefully to the words coming through the speakers. He needed to remind himself of her.**

_Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now, I've gotta love your love letters  
Written on my skin_

_I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Someone's scratchy music through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must've missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own  
And it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Oh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get use to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

**He missed her and he lost her. She was getting married. 'I should have married Amanda when I had the chance.'**

**Jamie pointed towards Jude's necklace, "Whose ring is that?" Jude knew that Jamie knew who's it was, "Quincy's. After he gave it to me, I couldn't really ever get rid of it. I will always love Tommy, but I know I have to let him go. He's getting married." Jamie sat confused for a few seconds, "Tommy is getting married." He quickly caught on. "Yeah, Sadie told me this morning. She said that her name was Amanda." Jude's voice was shaky. Jamie felt that he needed to change the subject before tears surfaced on Jude's face. "Zeppelin will be here soon. She is really excited about the wedding and she is happy that you asked her to be a bridesmaid." Jude smiled, "Yeah, It should be really great-" Before Jude could say anymore her phone rang. "Hello?" "Jude! Dude! It's me-" Spied was cut of by Karma, "And me!" Jude laughed at the excitement in their voices. "Hey guys. What is going on? Hold on let me put you on speaker, Jamie's here." Jude put the phone on speaker and heard shuffling on the other side of the phone. "So…why are you guys calling?" Jude questioned. "Well…we decided to surprise you and come early! So surprise!" Jude laughed. "Aww, guys that's really sweet. Where are you?" "We are standing in front of your apartment. And there is a guy looking at us through the window. Maybe we are at the wrong apartment." Spied said slowly. "Are you at 2550?" "Um, yeah." "That's my place. Eric is probably wondering who you are. He has never met you." Jude laughed. "We are on our way there. So don't move," Jude told them. **

"**Spied!" Jude ran and jumped into Spied's arms. "Dude, I have missed you. Oh My God! Look at your hair! It's so long." Jude played with her hair, "Yeah well, Eric likes it long." Jamie scoffed quietly at this. 'Since when did Jude let someone's opinion change her?' Eric quickly walked out the door and toward Jude. "Honey, I want you to meet Spied and Karma. They are my best friends. Well maybe not Karma." Karma giggled, "Yeah we never really liked each other. That's until she asked me to be a bridesmaid." Eric ignored Spied and leaned in and hugged Karma, "It is so good to meet you." Spied gave Jamie a puzzling look and Jamie shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Amanda? Are you here?" Tommy called as he walked into his apartment. "Tommy," Amanda walked over to Tommy and slowly kissed him. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you today. I was with Sadie." "Oh. I missed you too. How is she? Can you tell from looking at her?" Tommy laughed, "She is doing fine and no not yet but soon. She wants to see you. I told her that you were busy with work." Amanda wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and sent kisses lightly on his collarbone, "I will go see her tomorrow. I can't wait for the baby. It will be so much fun. Naming it is going to be hard." Tommy slowly pulled away from Amanda, "I am kinda tired. I think I am going to take a shower." "Do you want company?" Amanda asked trying to sound sexy. "No. I just need sometime to think." It has been a long day. And with that Tommy made his way to take a shower. Amanda lowered herself onto the couch and grabbed Tommy's phone. She searched for a number and pressed call.**

"**Tommy?" Jude asked expectantly. "Sorry no, I was just calling to tell you that Tommy will not be attending the wedding." Before Jude could say anything she heard a dial tone. "Jude? Who was that?" Jamie asked. Jude shook her head, "Wrong number." She smiled a sad smile.**

**Tommy entered the bedroom from the bathroom to find Amanda lying in bed and reading a parenting book. "Isn't that a pretty site?" Tommy chuckled and laid down next to Amanda and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How was the shower?" "Good." Amanda leaned down and planted a kiss on Tommy's lips. 'I should call Jude. Talk to her.' Tommy got up and started towards the kitchen, "Babe? Where are you going?" Tommy turned around, "I have to call Jude. I need to talk to her about the wedding." Amanda had to think fast, "How about you call in the morning? I am feeling very needy right now." Tommy smirked and made his way back to Amanda. **

**He quickly kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I will be right back. I have to call Jude." Before Amanda could say anything else, Tommy headed toward the kitchen for his phone. **

**Jude, Spied, Karma, Jamie, and Eric all sat around the table in Jude's apartment. Eric raised his glass of wine, "Excuse me. I just want to thank all of you for being here for mine and Jude's wedding. I hope you will all have fun." Everybody's glasses touched another. "Karma, tomorrow we are going to the dress fitting. And then we have to go try on my dress." Jude told Karma. Karma smiled, "I can't wait to see my dress. Jude I know you have good taste so I am sure it will be gorgeous." Jude laughed and Spied chimed in, "Yeah right! On tour, I picked out the clothes she wore!" Jude was laughing hysterically. "It's true. But I have to say that my fashion sense has gotten great!" Jude stood up, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a nirvana t-shirt. Karma laughed, "Jude, you look great in everything." Jude sat down and smiled.**

**Tommy dialed the familiar number and waited while it rang. **

**Jude looked down at her vibrating phone, 'Quincy.' She rejected the call.**

"**Hi you have reached Jude Harrison and I can't get to the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I will call you back." Tommy hung up the phone before leaving a message. 'Why didn't she answer the phone?' He made his way back to his room, and laid under the bed covers and fell asleep. **

**Jude carefully walked down the hallway, tiptoeing quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up. Sadie waited at the front door. Jude quickly opened it and closed it but not before stepping outside to Sadie. "Oh My God! Sadie!" Jude screeched. "Jude! I have missed you so much." Sadie hugged Jude almost suffocating her. Jude squeezed out of her grip and looked at Sadie. 'There's something different about her.' "Sadie? What is different about you?" Jude questioned. Sadie gave a nervous look, "Nothing. I am exactly the same as I was when you left." Jude just smiled. "I missed you. Tommy said that he will be here as soon as he can. He has some things to take care of first. But he will be here in a few days." Jude gave a small smile.**

**Tommy woke up to the bright sum shining in his eyes. "I have to call Jude." Suddenly Amanda sat up and looked at Tommy, "Why does everything have to be about her?" **


	2. Sadie's Secret

"Jude and Sadie slowly made their way into the den and sat down

"**Jude and Sadie slowly made their way into the den and sat down. "Jude, I have something that I need to tell you." Suddenly Sadie's phone rang, "Hold on, it's Tommy." "Hey. What is going on?" Sadie waited patiently for his answer. "Look Sadie, I am sorry but I can't do it. Amanda and I aren't ready yet. But I don't want to let you down." Sadie smiled sadly, "It's okay. I will talk to you later." After hanging up Jude looked at Sadie waiting to hear why Tommy had called her. "Was that Tommy calling you so you could tell me that he isn't coming?" Sadie looked confused. "Jude, I am pregnant." Jude sat stunned. "What!?" Jude was almost yelling. Sadie shushed Jude, "Calm down. Please." Jude was almost speechless, "Sadie, how long have you known?" "For about three months," Sadie told Jude hesitantly. "Sadie! Three months! Who else knows?" Jude was angry. Sadie looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry. Jude, I really wanted to tell you. You and Tommy are the only ones who know." Jude was speechless; she slowly rose and walked to the bathroom. Jude silently sat on the bathroom floor. 'I am not mad that Sadie is pregnant, it's that she told Tommy before she told me.' Jude suddenly heard a quiet knock on the door, "Jude, please talk to me. I know I am irresponsible. But I really need you." Jude sighed and opened the door, quickly enveloping Sadie in a tight hug. "I will always be here for you. I am not mad, not even disappointed. I am sad that you couldn't tell me first." "Wait a minute. What did you meant when you asked me if that was Tommy calling and saying he couldn't come?" Jude shrugged, "A girl called me earlier and told me that Tommy wasn't coming." Sadie was shocked that Amanda had some nerve. Sadie grabbed for Jude's phone and sent a text message.**

**Tommy looked at his vibrating cell phone. 'Text message from Jude.' Smiling he read it, 'You aren't coming to the wedding?' His smile faded, 'What!? He wouldn't miss the wedding for anything. But why would she think that?' He quickly text her back, 'Jude. You need to call me.'**

**Jude silently read the text message. Sadie had already gone to bed and Jude kept rereading the text message. Light started to shine through the window; Jude was sleeping, her head lying on the table. "Jude?" Karma walked over to Jude and shook her lightly. Glistening was her phone; Karma quickly grabbed it and read the text message. "Jude. Jude!" Spied was shaking her hard. "What!?" Jude yelled annoyed. Spied froze, Jude had never yelled at him like that before, "It's lunch time." He was talking just above a whisper, afraid Jude might yell again. "I'm sorry Spied. I am just tired. I didn't get much sleep. Do you know where Eric is?" "He left awhile ago. Said to tell you he will be home late." Jude smiled a sad smile. Eric had been doing that a lot lately, coming home later each time. Sadie walked into the kitchen slowly and looked like she was, well pregnant. "Hey Sadie. I am sorry about last night." Sadie hugged Jude, "It's fine. I really want to talk with you later." Jude nodded. **

**Tommy cooked dinner for himself, Amanda was out with friends. The radio was blasting, "Jude Harrison and her new single Hard Habit to Break," the radio person announced. **

_I guess I thought youd be here forever  
Another illusion I chose to create  
You dont know what ya got until its gone  
And I found out just a little too late_

I was acting as if you were lucky to have me  
Doin you a favor I hardly knew you were there  
But then you were gone and it was all wrong  
Had no idea how much I cared

Chorus:  
Now being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it  
But I dont want to  
Living without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier  
Its the hardest thing to take  
Im addicted to ya babe  
Youre a hard habit to break

You found someone else you had every reason  
You know I cant blame you for runnin to him  
Two people together but living alone  
I was spreading my love too thin

After all of these years  
Im still tryin to shake it  
Doin much better they say that it just takes time  
But deep in the night its an endless flight  
I cant get ya out of my mind

Chorus

2nd chorus:  
Being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it  
I dont want to  
Being without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting any easier  
Its the hardest thing to take  
Im addicted to you  
Youre a hard habit to break

**Tommy listened intently. He knew the song was about him. **


	3. Special Guest

Tommy quickly grabbed his suitcase off of the baggage claim and looked around for a familiar face

**Tommy quickly grabbed his suitcase off of the baggage claim and looked around for a familiar face. "Dude! Over Here!" Spied yelled to Tommy seeing as he was looking for him. Tommy had grown closer to Spied since Jude left, he hugged Spied. "Hey man. Does Jude know that you came to pick me up?" Spied stood beside Karma, "No. She is having lunch with Sadie." Tommy nodded his head and followed Spied and Karma toward their rental car. **

**Jude and Sadie were on their way back to her apartment, "Jude, cant we go to the store before we go home?" Jude looked at Sadie and nodded, "What do you need? I have everything that I know you like." Sadie shrugged, "I need to get some stomach medicine." Jude just smiled. Sadie knew about Tommy coming and their lunch had ended early. **

**Sadie walked down the medicine aisle as her phone rang, "Spied! Hey, is he there?" "Yeah. We are at the apartment." Sadie smiled and Jude came up to Sadie, scaring her Sadie jumped. "Sadie? Who are you talking to? And why are you smiling?" Sadie's smiled fell and she told spied that she had to go. "That was Spied and he was just wondering when we were coming back." Jude nodded a little unsure of Sadie's answer. Sadie nodded and smiled, "Oh here it is." Sadie grabbed a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. **

"**Do you think she will be happy that I am here?" Tommy was pacing back and forth. "Dude, don't be so nervous. Your pacing is making me dizzy." Karma and Spied watched Tommy; they had never seen him so nervous before. Not even when he proposed to Jude. Tommy stopped pacing when he heard a car door and then another, 'Here we go.' **

**Jude and Sadie made their way up to the apartment as Jude opened the door she stood stunned. Tommy was first to speak, "Hey." His voice was quiet and raspy. Jude couldn't process what she saw, she slowly walked over towards him and jumped into his arms.**

**Everyone watched as Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy. "I thought you weren't coming. Oh god. I missed you so much." Jude was whispering so only Tommy could hear her. "I missed you too. Sadie and Spied planned it out." Jude was still wrapped around Tommy when Eric walked in, "Hello." Eric cleared his throat and stood stunned at the sight. Jude lowered herself to the ground and walked over to Eric. "This is Tommy." Eric eyed Tommy and then said, "I have heard a lot about you." Tommy looked at Jude and she smiled. **

**Sadie and Jude stood in a private room at St. Margaret church. "Jude, you look beautiful. Are you ready?" Jude stood in a long white gown, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is happening." Jude had a pit in her stomach. "Sadie, what am I doing?" Sadie hugged her sister, "Jude. You are living your dream." Jude smiled, 'I am living my dream.'**

**Jude looked down to the end of the aisle and sighed, she saw Eric, 'The guy of my dreams. Then why does it feel so wrong?'**

**Jude now stood in front of Eric and the reverend. Eric saw the ring. He turned toward the reverend, "Excuse us for a moment." Everyone watched as he grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her to the side, "Jude, don't you think it is time to take off the necklace?" He pointed towards the necklace that hung on Jude's neck, Tommy's ring. "Why would I do that?" Jude asked confused that he was doing this during the wedding. "Because, WE are getting married. I can't have you going around with Little Tommy Q's ring around your neck." All of the wedding guests were now watching as the almost married couple fought. Jude was angry, "Eric! He is special to me. I told you that when you asked me to marry you. I love him! I thought you understood!" Jude was yelling and everyone looked over at Tommy who was looking at Sadie. "Yeah, I did, I mean I do. I just thought that after a while you would forget about him." Jude stood stunned. "Jude, I can't be your number two. I love you. But you can't let go of little Tommy Q. I will always be your number two. I can't marry you." Eric walked away. Jude was frozen. 'What? He is my number two?' **

**Sadie ran over to Jude and pulled her out of the church. "Sadie. I am not getting married. I was left at the altar." Jude was sitting on the front steps of the church. "Jude, you weren't happy with him. It is going to be okay." **

**Jude had not shed one tear after six hours of sitting there. "What the hell is going on?" She said aloud. Tommy sat down beside Jude. "Hey. It's getting late." Jude looked up at Tommy. "Hey. Yeah I know. I can't believe that I was going to get married. I didn't even love him. He cheated on me. He didn't know that I knew but I did. And I was still going to marry him. What the hell is wrong with me?" Jude let her head fall onto Tommy's chest, where he played with her hair.**


	4. I want one

Tommy quickly grabbed his suitcase off of the baggage claim and looked around for a familiar face

**Tommy slowly lifted Jude and gently laid her in the rental car. "I love you." Tommy whispered. **

**Jude kept her eyes closed and savored those last words. She had waited so long to hear those words again. **

**Tommy opened the car door and drove to Jude's apartment. Carefully carrying her through the door and took her to her room. As Tommy retreated back into the kitchen, Spied, Karma, Jamie and Sadie all looked at him, "What?" He asked innocently. Sadie spoke first, "Did she talk to you? I feel so bad." Tommy stared at Sadie, "Why? She is going to be fine without him." Sadie shook her head, "Tommy. Get a grip! She needs our help to get through this." Sadie was starting to get angry. "Sadie." Tommy was calm, "Jude didn't want to marry him. She never cried. She just kept telling me that she didn't love him. He cheated on her." Tommy was trying to keep his cool, Eric had cheated on Jude, 'His Jude.' Tommy couldn't help it, his anger was overtaking him, before anyone had known it Tommy was out the door.**

"**Where's Tommy?" Jude was awake and the only thing that popped into her head was Tommy. "He left a few hours ago. He should be back soon." 'A couple of hours? Where did he go?' Jude walked back into her room to answer her ringing phone, "Hello. Tommy? Oh My God. Ok." "What did he want?" Jude was scrambling around her house ignoring Sadie. **

**Jude walked around the corner to see Tommy lying on the hard mattress in the jail cell. "Tommy?" Tommy looked up and saw Jude, he smiled, "Glad you could make it to the resort. It is so nice." Jude laughed; Tommy knew just what to say to lighten the mood. "Why are you here?" Jude was afraid of his answer. "Well, I kinda beat up Eric." Tommy said hoping Jude wouldn't yell at him. Jude burst out laughing, "What am I going to do with you Quincy?" Tommy laughed, while the officer unlocked his cell. Jude immediately clung to his torso. "I have only been gone a few hours," Tommy's voice was muffled; he held his face to her hair, taking in the scent. "Seems like you have been gone a lifetime." Tommy walked all the way to Jude's car with her clung to him, careful not to let her fall. "You gotta let go now, we have to drive home." Jude let go, 'WE have to drive home.' She liked the way that sounded.**

**Tommy opened Jude's door when they arrived at Jude's apartment, "We're here." Jude smiled and grabbed onto Tommy's hand. Tommy looked at their joined hands and smiled. "What would I do without you Tommy Q?" Tommy smiled, "You'd drown." They both laughed and entered the loud apartment. Spied and Karma were yelling at each other, while Jamie and Sadie had the television volume turned up so they could hear it over the yelling. Jude watched as her and Sadie's apartment was torn to pieces. "Um…maybe we should come back later." Tommy nodded, "Uh…yeah, that sounds perfect. I am hungry anyways." Jude and Tommy made their way back to the car, they were still unnoticed. **

**Tommy pulled into a small French restaurant. As they walked in Jude looked around in awe. "This place looks amazing. I have never been in here before." Tommy looked at Jude with 'That' look, "Found it when I was in Boyz attack." Jude smiled and they were escorted to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Jude sat close to Tommy, their thighs touching. "All of it sounds good," Jude said looking at the menu. Tommy moved a little away from Jude, but she moved over so her leg was touching his. **

**Tommy didn't want to say anything, 'She just got left at the altar.' Jude looked at Tommy and smiled. "What are you going to eat?" Tommy looked at Jude, "I am going to have lobster." "I want filet mignon," Jude said happily. 'Why can't she just feel sad?'**

**Jude was lying on her couch while Tommy and Sadie went out to shop for a birthday gift for Jude. Jamie, Spied, and Karma had all left to go back to Toronto a few days before. Jude's phone rang, she lazily answered it, "Hello?" "Jude?" Jude didn't recognize the voice, "Um…yeah." "This is Amanda. I am Tommy's fiancé. I am sorry to be calling you. I haven't been able to get a hold of Tommy. Is he there with you?" "Um…h…he is out right now. But I will have him call you," Jude stuttered. "Thank you so much. It is finally good to kinda meet you. Tommy talks about you all the time." Jude was stunned, 'How could he talk about me with his fiancé?' "You too. He talks a lot about you. I really have to go. I am so sorry. Bye." Jude didn't leave time for Amanda to respond before hanging up.**

**Tommy and Sadie made their way back into the apartment to see Jude cooking dinner. "Hey! We are back!" Jude turned around, "Hey! Tommy, Amanda called. She said she hasn't been able to talk to you." "Oh. Thank you." Jude smiled. Sadie went to put her newly bought items into her room and Tommy walked over to Jude. "Jude. Let me explain." "What? That you came here and didn't expect me to find out about your fiancé?" Jude yelled. "Look. We aren't engaged anymore. I broke up with her before I came here. Sadie was going to put her baby for adoption. Amanda wanted a baby. But I backed out," Tommy sat down at the island counter and looked Jude in the eyes. "I came here because…I didn't want you to marry Eric. I was going to stop the wedding. But then I saw how happy he made you. I didn't want to be selfish and only think about my needs. Jude…I need you." Jude didn't hesitate, before Tommy could say anymore she threw herself into him. Whispering into his ear, "Selfish? I need you. So much." With that she kissed Tommy. Tommy was surprised with the force Jude used to kiss him. The kiss was full of passion and love.**

**Tommy hovered over Jude and lightly stroked her hip, "I love you," His breath tickling Jude's ear. She smiled, "I love you." **

**Jude lay wrapped in a sheet with her head resting on Tommy's bare chest. Tommy whispered into her ear, "Jude. I love you. Marry me." **

**Jude looked Tommy in the eyes. "I thought you'd never ask!" Jude kissed Tommy fully. Tommy smiled against her lips and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much," Tommy spoke softly into Jude's ear. Jude smiled.**

**Tommy gently released Jude from his arms and made his way towards the kitchen. Sadie was sitting at the counter, drinking orange juice and reading the paper, "Good morning!" Tommy said cheerfully. "What has you so happy this early?" Sadie gave him a confused look. "Nothing. We should go shopping for baby things. All three of us." Sadie looked at Tommy, "Ok…seriously. What is up with you?" Tommy just smiled, "What would you like for breakfast?" "Um…" Sadie looked at her growing belly. "Well…I think I want pancakes. Oh and bacon, and eggs!" Tommy looked at Sadie, "Are you going to eat all that?" "Um…hello? I am eating for two!" Sadie laughed and Tommy joined in. In the process, unaware of waking Jude up. Jude made her way into the kitchen to see Tommy and Sadie laughing a cooking breakfast. "Yum. Something smells delicious." Tommy turned toward Jude and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Only the best for you." Jude smiled. Sadie watched as Tommy leaned down to kiss Jude, "Oh, that's why you are so happy." Jude looked back at Sadie, "Good morning Sadie!" Jude placed her hands on Sadie's stomach, "How is this beautiful baby doing? I can't wait to see you." Sadie smiled, 'Jude looks so happy.' "The baby is fine. Jude, Tommy was telling me that the three of us should go baby shopping." "That sounds fun," Jude said holding onto Tommy.**

**Jude and Tommy walked hand in hand following Sadie make her way to the baby store in the mall. **

**Tommy held up a little pink dress for a newborn baby, "How about this? I think it is cute." Sadie analyzed it, "I like it." Jude kissed Tommy quickly on the lips, "You are enjoying this aren't you?" Tommy smiled and kissed her again, "Yeah, I am here with my favorite Harrison's." Sadie smiled at him. "But, Jude is your number one," Sadie said matter-of-factly. Jude smiled, "Yup that is right." He placed a kiss on Jude's temple. "I love her." Jude looked at Tommy, "And I love you."**

**The next few hours were spent buying a crib, changing table, clothes, and a stroller. Tommy and Jude had been painting the nursery while Sadie was out again shopping but for her. "So…you enjoyed today a lot. Any reason?" Jude asked hopeful. Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "No, not really." Tommy turned to look at Jude looking back at him, "Why do you want there to be a reason?" He asked hopeful. Jude shrugged, "No." Tommy slowly wiped his paint brush that was full of paint over her face. He chuckled as Jude gasped. "What the hell?" Jude threw paint at Tommy's face. Tommy looked shocked for a moment and grabbed Jude. Whispering quietly in her hear, "I want a baby."**

**Jude and Tommy sat silently as Jude's head lay on Tommy's chest and let her fingers skim his side. "So a baby. Uh?" Jude asked. Tommy pulled her chin up with his fingers and kissed her softly on the lips, "Yeah. I want a baby. With you." Jude smiled, "Well, that's good…because I want a baby with you." Paint was splattered all over the room when Sadie walked. "What happened here?" Sadie asked as she looked at Jude and Tommy. Jude laughed, "Well…um…we had fun. We are going to need new carpet in here." Tommy laughed and Sadie joined in. **

**Jude sang 'Here We Go Again' as she cooked dinner. "Babe? What is for dinner?" Tommy asked as her kissed Jude's neck. Jude smiled, "We are having red licorice." "Haha. Very funny Jude." Jude laughed, "We are having spaghetti with meat sauce." **

**After dinner Sadie and Jude sat on the back porch, "So, what is going on with you and Tommy?" "Well…we love each other and we want kids. Together." Sadie smiled, "You guys are perfect together. I can't wait to see little Jommy babies everywhere." Jude laughed, "Me neither." **

**Jude hovered over Tommy and kissed his sweaty chest. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Jude asked Tommy. "Maybe one or two times today." Tommy smiled. "Just so you know that," Jude quietly said. Tommy kissed Jude hard, "I love you too."**

**Sadie was lying on the doctor table, with Jude and Tommy standing by her side holding hands. "Sadie, how are you doing today?" The doctor asked.**

"I'm okay. I came to see my little girl. One month to go." She said happily.

"Are these the adoptive parents?" The doctor questioned pointing towards Jude and Tommy.

"Uh…no. I am her sister. I don't think I could handle two infants at a time anyways," Jude smiled warmly at the doctor. Tommy placed his hand over her small swollen belly.

"Sadie, it looks like the baby is doing great." He told her and turned toward the couple, "Jude, if you and Tommy would like to make an appointment, just give me a call." the doctor said smiling.  
"We just might take you up on that offer. Thanks Doc." Tommy said and smiled brightly, while shaking his hand.

Jude and Tommy walked together into the baby store. As they walked into the Maternity clothing section Tommy turned Jude to face him wrapping his hands around her waist, "Jude. You have made me the happiest man on earth. I have a beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way."  
Jude smiled against Tommy's lips, "I couldn't be happier. I love you so much Tommy." She pecked him on the lips and pulled back.  
"I love you too girl. More than anything in this world, well right now anyway." He said with a sly smile.  
Jude scoffed with a smile, "And what is that supposed to mean?" She pushed him away from her playfully.  
"Well after this baby is born, I might love them more than I love you." He said with a chuckle.  
"We'll just see about that." She said then turned around a walked into the sea of fabric.  
"Jude? What about this?" Tommy asked.  
She looked up at him while he held a sleeveless, aqua blue dress that tied in the back. She nodded, "It's beautiful; just make sure it's a size four. When I start to show I will be bigger." Tommy smiled.  
"So, this is fun. But, I am so hungry. I haven't eaten for three hours," Jude said ten minutes later, looking up at Tommy with pleading eyes.  
Tommy sighed, 'Seriously, where does all of this food go?' "Fine, as long as I get to cook dinner."  
Jude smiled. She had been cooking dinner ever since she found out she was pregnant, that was four months ago, and her cooking sucks. "Tommy Q? Are you trying to tell me that my cooking is bad?" Jude asked pretending to be hurt.  
Tommy laughed, "I get it. You want to know how to cook for the family. But really, are you going to have enough time to cook and be a rock star?"  
Jude froze at this, "Um…babe…can we talk about this later?" Tommy gave her a questioning look but nodded as he paid for the merchandise, and then they made their way to the food court.

Jude stared at Tommy, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Tommy asked  
Jude let out a forced laugh. "Um…Tommy, Earlier when you said that I wasn't going to have enough time to cook because I'm a rock star?" Tommy nodded, "Well…see…How do I say this? Okay…well I don't want to go back to recording after this album." Jude stuttered.  
"What!?" Tommy yelled. He couldn't believe this music is her life.  
"Maybe we should go home and talk about this." Jude said encouraging.  
"No. I want to do this now. You can't give up music Jude. You love music!" Tommy was standing and staring hard at Jude with an exasperated expression.  
Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him towards their car. "Way to make a scene." Jude was angry but not yelling. Tommy sighed angrily and he and Jude got into the car. "I think you need time. So just drop me off at home," Jude said sternly. Tommy started the car and drove home.

Sadie sat in her pajamas; she looked like her belly would explode at any moment. Jude stomped into the apartment and Sadie looked at her knowing they were fighting. Jude slammed down onto the couch next to Sadie. "What has you so angry?" She asked.

Jude sighed and turned towards her sister, "Well…I have a jackass of fiancé." Sadie was taken aback by Jude's forwardness.

"Ok what happened?" She asked knowing most likely it was just because she was pregnant.

"I told Tommy that I didn't want to do another album after I was done with this one. I only have a couple more songs to do and I want time off." She said picking up Sadie's legs so she could sit back them placed them gently on her lap.

"I understand that, being pregnant can be work, I don't see the problem." She said confused.

Jude sighed trying to calm down, "He blew up in my face, in front of the fucking food court people. Who the hell does he think he is? I mean if I want a break to start a family, I will. He has no right to judge me." She said getting angry all over again. "Sadie you should have seen his face. Disappointment was written all over it. It's not like I'm quitting for good. It's just a break." She threw her hand up in the air and sighed heavily about to cry.

"Let me guess he didn't even let you explain right?" Sadie asked knowing Tommy all too well.

"Bingo, I barely even got the words out. Whatever, listen sis, I'm a little tired so I'm going to go soak and then take a nap, OK?" She said standing up.

"No problem, naps are good. I love you and trust me he is probably just in shock, give it some time, he'll come around." She promised.

"Yeah I know you're right. Night." She said then disappeared down the hall.

Sadie sighed and shook her head, 'That jackass.' She thought.

**Tommy returned to a silent house and he made his way towards his room. He slowly slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Jude, placing his hands on her growing stomach. "Jude, I love you. Don't give up music, but if you do, I will support you." Tommy whispered knowing Jude was awake. Jude turned to face Tommy, "I love you. I thought about the music and I don't want to give it up. I love music, but I was thinking I would neglect the baby and you if I was in the studio all the time. I guess I am just a little overwhelmed with everything." Tommy smiled and kissed Jude lightly on the lips, "Well…then I guess me being your producer," Jude looked at Tommy confused and Tommy smiled, "Then we can bring the baby with us." Jude surprised by what she was hearing asked, "You are my producer?" Tommy kissed Jude softly on the lips, "I talk with the record company. They love the idea." Jude smiled and snuggled closer to Tommy, if that was even possible and drifted off to sleep.**


End file.
